CPR Love
by iceclawtwc
Summary: Haruka Nanase has to give his best friend and secret crush CPR to save his life after he nearly drowns trying to save someone...could this lead to something more? Haruka x Makoto! Lemon! Crack at the end! :D


CPR Love

Disclaimer: I do ABSOLUTELY NOT own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. This fanfiction work is written just for fun and for the enjoyment of others, and I will NOT profit from it in any way. If I owned it, THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! :D

Heyyyyyyyyyyy! :D Soon after watching episode 6 of Free! I just decided YES, I'm doing this. Absolutely. Golden. It'll be a nice break from my other two darkish (for the time being) stories :D Man, I love Free. Just, every episode there's more romantic/sexual tension XD Anyway, hope you enjoy :D

Oh and...well, this is in third person for once! Rare for me, huh? xD If you don't want ANY stuff that was directly from episode 6, skip to the next ellipse! It's the next night after the rainy night (with the CPR)!

Words: 4,957 (aww boo, almost 5K, oh well, i'm too tired to write more)

...

The shining rain was still pounding onto the sand as the waves mercifully threw the two boys upon it. Haruka, panting heavily, dragged Makoto further onto shore before collapsing onto the ground. Sitting up, he tried to shake the taller boy awake.

"Makoto...Makoto!" He hissed desperately. "Wake up!" His blue eyes were wide open in shock. Was Makoto okay? Was he...

"Someone..." He begged. "Is anyone there?! Nagisa? Rei!" Haruka was shaking over worry for his friend. Why wasn't he awake? Was he going to wake up?! He had to wake up, Mako was... He then realized something, and put his head against Makoto's bare chest to check his pulse.

"It's beating..." Haruka sighed in relief. "Is he injured? No..." He checked over his friend's body before looking back to his face and cupping its left side. After checking his breathing, he realized...

"His breathing is so weak..." Staring into Makoto's eyes, he knew what he had to do. The idea was causing his whole face to flush bright red, but...he had to do it! The other had nearly drowned...and he needed CPR. Haru had learned how to do it back when he was in the old Iwatobi swimming club, but it was faint in his memory. It didn't matter, however. The basics were simple, and since Makoto was bigger than him, he couldn't hurt him either. Right? The lightning struck overhead as Haru bent over and positioned Makoto's face with gentle hands. He took a deep breath and touched the other's lips with his own, exhaling air into the lungs of the boy below him. He came back up to take another breath and did the same thing, mind racing with worry. Was it enough? But the third time (third time's the charm) Haru blew sweet air into Makoto said boy turned his head the other way and began to cough up a good amount of water. Haruka sighed in relief, and tried to ignore the fact that he had just done the equivalent of kissing the only person he had set his sights on his entire life.

"Makoto!" He called to him. Makoto soon stopped coughing and turned his head to look at Haru.

"Haru...ka..." He weakly sputtered out.

"Are you okay?" Haru questioned, blinking rapidly.

"...Where are we?" Makoto asked quietly. Haru replied quickly.

"I'm guessing this is Sukishima." He told him. "The island facing the tents."

"...Where's Rei?" Makoto asked. "Rei!"

"You shouldn't be moving around! You need to rest!" Haru ordered the other boy, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"But Rei's in trouble!" Makoto protested.

"Nagisa's taking care of it!" Haru argued. "You don't need to worry."

"Nagisa?" Makoto said. But Nagisa...he was so small, and Rei...No. He was strong. He knew he could pull through, right? Makoto looked down, thinking for a second. But how did...oh. Haru-chan...saved him, didn't he? He remained silent, so Haru made a suggestion.

"Makoto...I think we should take shelter over there under that rock, farther into the shore. Here." Haru got up and offered the other boy a hand. Makoto accepted it and they slowly walked over to the cliff wall. _Funny, how this time it was Haru holding out his hand to me.._.Makoto thought. The tiniest smile formed on his face but quickly faded away. He was just too worried, and too shaken up, and the ocean...and...Rei...Rei's face...he took deep breaths and tried to stop thinking about it. It happened a long time ago, after all...

Several moments of silence passed, both boys in deep thought. Finally Haru looked to Makoto.

"Have you calmed down?" He asked him gently. The other continued to stare ahead.

"Yeah."

"You're still scared of the ocean, aren't you?"

"...I thought I'd gotten over it. But when I saw Rei drowning, I completely froze." Makoto buried his face into his hand. "The memory of that day immediately surfaced. ...Sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's not your fault." Haru told the other.

"But..." Makoto began. "Then, you..." He turned to face Haru.

"Haru, you...saved me..." He said quietly, almost to a whisper. "You saved my life..." Haru's eyes widened, and he blushed, thinking about what he had to do to do said life-saving.

"Mak...oto...it's fine..." Haru protested. Of course he had to save his best friend, wouldn't anyone else do the same for their best friend too?

"Haru...thank you..." Makoto told him. The other looked away in embarrassment. A few more moments of silence passed.

"I..." Makoto said. "I started this...the swim club...this camp...because I wanted to swim with you again. I wanted to swim in a relay with everyone again. But..." He looked at his hand, trying to figure out the right words.

"If you're not there..." Makoto balled his hand into a fist, turning to look at Haru with wide green eyes. "It's meaningless without you! I want to swim with you!" Haru looked back to Makoto, eyes widening.

"M-Mako..." He stuttered. "I..." Subconsciously he reached his hand over to touch Makoto's, cheeks dusted lightly with scarlet. They seemed to move closer to one another without really thinking, vibrant eyes staring into eachother, when suddenly...

"Ah, there they are!" Nagisa's high-pitched voice rang out, breaking the best friends from their trance. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan!"

"Rei! Nagisa!" Makoto said in relief, getting up to meet them. "You're both okay." Haru watched, thinking. Of course he was relieved as well that the two others made it out okay, but...between him and Makoto...what had been about to happen right then?

...

Haru sighed, feeling more content than he had been all day. Yes, of course it was good that they had made it back to their home island alright after the events of last night, and training had gone well, better than yesterday's...but now he was finally alone with Mako in the same tent that he had shared with Nagisa the night before. Makoto seemed to be on the same train of thought as Haru, and insisted that they share the same tent since they hadn't the night before, and they could switch again next time. Nagisa complied to this fairly easily. But Haru knew that Makoto wouldn't want to switch.

Makoto then entered the tent, closing the flaps behind him. He sat down, but didn't prepare for sleeping just yet. Haru, also, was sitting up and fully awake.

"Haru..." Makoto said. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You were lying, weren't you? When Nagisa asked you to describe a romantic encounter? ...That wasn't the real one." Haru's face turned a deep shade of red in a matter of milliseconds. He hadn't expected him to get to the subject so bluntly! This was Makoto, after all!

"W-well..." Haru muttered. He didn't know how to say it. Should he lie? No, he just really had no idea what to do at this point. Luckily Makoto took the initiative.

"It's okay, Haru-chan." He said gently. "I know." He placed his hand over Haru's in a similar way to how Haru had done it the night before. Haru fiercely turned away. Makoto was wearing that gentle smile he always did, but here...in the flickering, dim light...deep into the dark hours of the day...he...Haru's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light chuckle by the boy who was in said thoughts.

"Um..." He began, taking his hand off of Haru's and running it through his earthy brown hair self-consciously, "You...last night...you had to, give me CPR, didn't you...?" Haru barely contained himself from giving a loud gasp, instead turning to Makoto in shock.

"Mako! How did you...know?!" He demanded in a hushed voice. Makoto beamed when he heard that his assumption was correct.

"Well, you were leaning over me when I woke up..." He admitted, and turned to Haru with a slightly different look in his eyes. "I hope it wasn't too...awkward for you." And really, it wouldn't have been awkward at all if Haru hadn't had a huge hulking crush on Makoto. After all, it had to be done to secure the fact that Makoto would wake up!

"I had to do it." Haru scowled, turning away again and huffing childishly. Makoto chuckled once more, blushing slightly. Of course he knew what that kind of reaction meant...he had known for a while...but...now, he felt like this was a good time...with the both of them here in the tent...alone...so without another word or any warning, Makoto gently took Haru's chin into his hand and turned him to face the right way before leaning forward and softly kissing his lips. Haru was shaken slightly, but soon relaxed and moved forward to make the job easier for Makoto. Without really any thought Makoto's hands then found their way into Haru's raven hair and began to stroke the soft locks. Haru's hands, instead, snaked around Makoto's torso and held him fast. When their tongues began to loll around in each other's mouths Makoto lost his breath and broke the kiss, panting slightly. Haru looked slightly disappointed, he could have held out much longer because of his ability to hold his breath, but still he was flushed red and his mouth parted in want. The two of them didn't even say anything as they stared at each other. Soon enough Haru got bored of waiting and lashed out, pinning Makoto below him and staring into his eyes with ferocity.

"M...Mako! I-I...I've had enough of this, okay? I can't wait any longer! I've liked you ever since the first time you...held out your hand to me...m-Mako..." Haru buried his head into Makoto's chest in embarrassment as his hushed outburst and confession, and growled slightly in frustration. Makoto's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard this. Barely containing his joy, he replied to the other.

"Haru...I..." He covered his mouth to stifle a loud laugh. "I can't...believe...well Haru, right before I first held out my hand to you...I...decided I liked you..." This made Haru to lift his head slowly, hesitantly looking into Makoto's eyes again.

"R-really?" He asked, voice barely audible.

"Really." Makoto replied. Haru's face was too cute to bear, and he sat up slightly to kiss him a second time. During this one Makoto managed to flip them around and get on top of Haru, who had started to feel pressure building up down below.

"H-hah...M-Mako..." He gasped when Makoto unexpectedly pulled a lock of his hair. Makoto, as he was happily licking Haru's tongue, had a realization then. Haru...did he like it when his hair was pulled? Warmth began to pool in his southern regions and he blushed even deeper at his down-in-the-gutter thoughts. Nonetheless he tried it again only to have Haru buck his hips up slightly and groan into Makoto's mouth. "Mmph...ah..." Makoto smiled into the kiss. Haru was so different when he was like this. He liked Haru however he was acting, but...this was really nice.

_Damn...it..._Haru thought._ He keeps pulling my hair...why does that feel so good?! _In lust and slight anger he slid his hands up Makoto's shirt and found a nipple to rub, hoping it could affect Makoto.

"Wah!" Makoto cried out softly, barely containing the noise just because he knew that Nagisa and Rei were just in the tent a few feet away from theirs. Haru's hands were up his shirt, and rubbing him...suddenly the possibility of being caught started to turn him on even more. Luckily the tent was completely enclosed and had thick sides that could block out a lot of noise. Makoto's thoughts were interrupted when Haru's legs raised up and wrapped around his lower half. A shock of pleasure hit him in his vital regions at the change, and it took a huge amount of effort not to start grinding against Haru.

Said boy slowed their kiss down to a sloppy clash of tongues and opened his eyes to take a quick look at the sandy brunette above him. He was biting his lip in barely-contained pleasure, and Haru felt slightly victorious. It was working! He rubbed harder and moved his other hand up to go for the other one. But then Makoto took his touching to a new level. He removed the hand that wasn't supporting him from Haru's hair to sneak its way under his shirt and be just above his vital regions, teasing his hipbone. Haru suppressed a groan. This made him frustrated because...the hand was there...and it was so close...but it wasn't there...agh! Haru mercilessly pushed Makoto away so that his head landed on his own pillow and Haru was straddling him, and then moved his mouth to lick and suck at his ear.

"H-Haru..." Makoto groaned. "Mmph..." Haru's hands then traveled under Makoto's shirt again to tease his midsection and try to pull the article of clothing off. Haru then realized that it was somewhat strange that he hadn't stripped himself down to his shorts yet, but Makoto was different from swimming. Haru wanted to strip Makoto of his clothes first.

So Makoto pulled his shirt off when the material met his neck and Haru proceeded to attack the exposed skin which seemed to be begging for it. He licked and sucked at his nipples some more and then tried burying his hands in Makoto's hair. The hair-pulling unfortunately didn't seem to affect him as much, but his nipples were so hard and his breathy pants seemed to say that he wanted more. Makoto tugged at the hem of the other's pants and accidentally brushed his hand over Haru's growing bulge, causing himself to gasp and Haru to buck his hips slightly in reaction before huffing in embarrassment. So then he tried to pull Haru's shirt over his head and even though said boy was annoyed that he was now being stripped he decided that he wanted the shirt off, so he helped Makoto remove it and threw it in a random direction before leaning down to start kissing him again. Haru decided to give Makoto a taste of his own medicine, so he slipped his hands inside Makoto's pants causing his breathing to escalate. With a smirk he pulled them out again and undid the button of the pants before pulling the zipper down at a painfully slow pace. Makoto, frustrated with the act, lifted his hips and growled slightly to help Haru get rid of the pants and he was happy to do so, noting the discovery of a new side of Makoto. Bare legs now exposed but too much material still present for Haru's taste, he started to begin the act of removing Makoto's boxers but Makoto, instead, devilishly teased just above Haru's southernmost parts and caused him to pull away to catch his breath as he started undoing his pants. He didn't torture Haru by doing it slowly, however, instead, he hungrily tore the zipper down and pulled the material down Haru's legs. Said boy was content to kick them away and off of his ankles.

Even though Makoto was flushed red and he had a growing boner inside his boxers, he wanted to chuckle again. Haru wasn't wearing his swimsuit underneath his clothes, just as he did last night, though the boxers somewhat resembled the swimsuit. The downside was that the boxers were too loose for Makoto to see Haru's growing bulge just yet. But he figured that was all right since they would be off soon anyway. Haru was leaning forward, hands wanting to seize Makoto's boxers and take them off, or wanting to tease Makoto by slipping fully inside and grabbing him, or wanting to do _something_...but suddenly he felt insecure, and he hesitated. The two of them still lightly panting, Haru looked into Makoto's eyes. They had seen each other fully naked before. But this time was just so much different. This time they had admitted they liked each other. This time they were actually going to do something. So Haru hesitated, and he hesitated long enough that Makoto seized the opportunity and pushed Haru back to be on top once again, going to work on Haru's pelvis before he could even react. Makoto blushed even deeper and went for it, cupping Haruka's length from the outside and with material seperating his hand and Haruka's skin, and he smiled with satisfaction before gripping Haru's boxers and sliding them down, enjoying every second of it. Haru was gasping, in embarrassment, in shock, in I-wasn't-ready-for-that-you-meanie, and mostly because that had felt way too good. Makoto licked his lips in anticipation at the exposure of Haru, though he felt like chuckling yet again because Haru's tanlines were now clearly visible, and slid the boxers off of his heels before leaning forward and doing just what he felt like doing - taking Haru into his mouth.

"AH! Mmph-m-Mako...to..." Haru moaned in reaction. "S-stop...mmph..." Makoto quickly pinned Haru's hips down to prevent him from trying to buck up, and happily lapped at his dick. He tasted so nice, and he was so warm, and he felt so turned on...and Haru was getting harder...and he was so...big...

"W-wait..." Haru protested. "Mak...s...top..." Why did Haru want him to stop, though, was what Makoto was wondering. Haru then just straight-out moaned in pleasure, and Makoto felt a little bit too turned on by it, almost resorting to stroking himself with his own hand. But right on time, the overstimulated Haru moved to attack Makoto's southern regions to relieve him. Without any hesitation this time Makoto's boxers were quickly pulled down and removed, leaving Haru to marvel at the cock he never really had the opportunity to marvel at before. In admiration he simply began to stroke the well-sized length and play with its tip. Yes, neither Haru nor Makoto had ever done this before but they knew their anatomy well enough to be able to get each other off even so.

Makoto leaned back and his breath caught in pleasure at the touching. Haru took the tip of Makoto's dick into his mouth and lightly sucked at it, but he had other intentions in mind. For the first time since this had really started, he actually spoke.

"M-Makoto..." He started. Said boy looked at Haru and spoke coherently with effort.

"Y-yeah...Haru...?"

"I...do you...want to..." Haru looked away ashamedly. But Makoto's eyes widened, and he knew what he meant.

"But we don't have any..." Makoto pointed out, but shook his head when he realized that was ridiculous. "Well we..."

"Do you mean...this, or that...?" Haru asked vaguely. Makoto tried to think clearly. They didn't have condoms or lube. It should be okay to skip condoms because they were both guys, but without lube...it could be painful...

"Never mind...we'll be fine without anything...but who..." Makoto proposed a new problem. Who would be top, and who would be bottom? Haru seemed to know what he meant, and looked up at him with a blank expression. Silence ensued, but before Haru could make a move to put himself on top Makoto was all over him again and he was too weakened by pleasure to try anything. After sucking Haru's dick a little more with him seeming already close to flying away, Makoto held out his fingers to Haru's mouth.

"U-um..." He said awkwardly. "S-suck them." Haru was extremely embarrassed, and averted his gaze.

"W-why do you know how to...do it? Like this?" Haru was referring to the fact that this was _not_ regular sex. Makoto's blush deepened at Haru's question. He wasn't really sure how to answer.

"I-I..." He muttered. "I'm gay, Haru!" He stated, and left it at that. Haru pouted and began to suck and coat Makoto's fingers with saliva, which only made his dick get harder. Haru didn't know if he was gay or not, really, for all he knew he could be bi. But it didn't really matter at the moment, because when Makoto was satisfied with the amount of wetness on his fingers he made Haru lift his legs up and lay them over his shoulders. Now Haru just felt more exposed, and he choked on his own breath when Makoto entered a finger into his tight ass.

"Ah...o-ow..." He growled. Makoto felt guilty then, and hoped he was doing it right before adding a second finger and moving them in a scissor motion. Haru started to squirm in discomfort at the intrusion, so Makoto started to rub his dick with his inactive hand while adding a third finger. "Augh!"

"J-just...relax..." Makoto told him nervously. "It'll feel better soon, I promise." He then removed his hands from Haru's rear and dick before slicking himself up with as much saliva as he could produce and positioning himself at the other's entrance. Then he had a thought. "Here...H-Haru, sit up a little bit and wrap your legs around my hips, okay?" Haru was pouting, but he obeyed. Then he looked down at what was about to happen and his face somehow got redder as he swallowed in fear. Makoto wasn't exactly the right size for a first-timer, after all.

"D-don't worry, Haru-chan. I'll be gentle." Makoto promised him. Haru nodded slightly. So Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and started kissing him again as he thrusted into his rear. Haru cried out in pain, making Makoto wince, he didn't want Haru to hurt. But from what he knew he would find his prostate after a little searching and then he could feel good. So he thrusted again and went further inside before going almost all the way out, then back in again.

"Oh god, Haru...you're so..." Tight. Haru was hot and tight and perfect. At this point Makoto had to hold back his pleasure and want in order to keep going, but Haru was still gritting his teeth in displeasure so Makoto kissed him harder and tried angling his thrust. It seemed to work because Haru broke the kiss to lean back and gasp. "H-Haru...does that feel better?"

"Ye...yes...Mako..." Haru replied weakly, voice shaking. So Makoto thrust a little faster and deeper, hitting that perfect spot inside of Haru that made him moan and gasp and feel ever more pleasure down below. Makoto was just kissing Haru fiercely and desperately, feeling all too good inside of Haru with his slender legs wrapped around him. "AH! Mako...!" Haru cried after a particularly hard thrust.

"Haru...I think I'm..." Makoto muttered into said boy's lips. He was trying desperately to hold his pleasure in so he wouldn't come before Haru, but he didn't know how much longer he could last..."...s-shit..." Haru's eyes flew wide open and he shivered at what Makoto said. Makoto didn't curse. Ever. Just the thought that Haru was making him so...feel so good...that he had to even say something like that...Haru moaned again. But Makoto was biting at his lip now, did he have to come? Haru smirked into the kiss even through his pleasure, who could last the longest? Even he felt like he was at his limit, but he would hold out for as long as possible.

"H-HARU!" Makoto hissed. Couldn't he just...shiver...come...already?! He really couldn't...hold out...any...longer...he just felt too good...and...and...ah...ah...it was just too much..."H-H-HARU! _Fuck!" _He came hard inside of Haru and rode out his orgasm with several more thrusts.

"MmmAHHHH!" The warmth of Makoto easily sent Haru over the edge and he came over both of their bodies. They kissed aggressively as they rode out their aftermaths and when it was over Makoto pulled out of Haru with a blissful smile and curled up with him, feeling sleepy.

"Haru...I'm sorry for getting like that..." He whispered, back to his normal self. Haru pulled Makoto closer to him and rested his head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, it was kind of...hot." Haru muttered. It felt weird to actually say that Makoto was hot, and really really mean it, and know that he knew that he meant it, and of course he could also say he was beautiful or drop-dead-gorgeous or perfect and he would still mean it, but still.

"Mm...well...I don't think I'm gonna get like that outside of our little world..." Makoto replied. "And also...you were really cute, you know. Still are right now." Haru's eyes opened and glued onto Makoto's with a fiery glare.

"Just being honest, Haru-chan." He said with an innocent smile. Haru buried his face into Makoto's shoulder again.

"...Tord yur tur way awf da -chan..." He muttered, barely coherent, into it. But Makoto knew what he meant, and he chuckled. Haru looked like he wanted to say something, still. And it looked like something was making him uncomfortable. Finally he said it. "...Mako...number one, your dick is pressing against my thigh and it's making it impossible to fall asleep, and two, what if someone finds us in here naked with cum all over us in the morning?" Haru couldn't have been more cute when he said it, but it still was a valid point. Both of them knew it would be idiotic to go out into the ocean to wash off after what happened the night before, but they might not have another choice...

"You know what? I don't think I really care," Makoto said, snuggling into Haru and not looking like he was about to go anywhere. Haru felt really tired, too, so he gave up and didn't argue, instead just falling asleep in Mako's arms.

...

It was around midnight. Nagisa and Rei were sitting up in their tent, fully awake and alert.

"Well." Nagisa broke the silence. "I mean, we were expecting it, weren't we?" Rei turned to him in shock.

"N-Nagisa!" He accused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, they have romantic moments all the time! It was bound to happen. Did you know that every morning Makoto goes to get Haru from his house, which means he has to go into his _bathroom_ and make him get out of the bath? And guess what? Haru didn't always wear his swim shorts under everything." Nagisa pointed out. Rei looked shocked.

"Nagisa, you shouldn't assume things like-"

"Rei, stop trying to act like that. I'm right and you know it." Nagisa said, head pointed up proudly. "Wanna do it too?" Rei gave up his act of innocence, shrugging in defeat.

"Oh, why the hell not. Take your pants off, fuckbuddy."

...

A/N: OKAY, OKAY! I'm soorryyyyy! That last bit was SO cracky! But I can't help it, and it's 4:19 A.M. and I haven't drunk any coffee or soda or ANYTHING but water and soymilk today but I still don't feel that tired and fewifoewijfijifwe! It took me like 5 hours and 20 minutes to finish this xD I started at like 11. Lol! Also sorry if Haru seems OOC at the end, it's just that he was tired and he was the bottom and the uke and he just kind of gave up and acted ukey. :D

Hope you enjoyed :DDD

Please review because I don't know what you people think otherwise! D:


End file.
